Familiar, yet new: Part 1
by Project-Apocolypse
Summary: When a human from Earth comes to Gaia, in the form of a highly-modified Black Waltz, how much will the game's original storyline change? The only way to find out is to read. This story starts in FF9, and proceeds through all 'Final Fantasy' worlds.


Welcome, one and all [except for flamers, who can just keep their rude comments to themselves, but if it's about the way I look, then I don't care, seeing as how I know I am not good looking (even though there are some girls that I meet who say differently). I am not self-conscious, but I still have trouble with the way I look. Sometimes, I feel like people are ignoring me. Not like it matters at all, though]. This Final Fantasy story is sort of like other 'self-insert' stories that are in the same game section, but it doesn't start out as me playing the game, and then getting pulled into the TV, since I won't be owning a copy of the game for quite a while. Instead, at the start of this story, the 'character' has something different happen to him. Plus, this is just Part 1 of my Final Fantasy story.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Final Fantasy series, or any of it's characters, but I wish I owned Vivi. He's just so cute. How can anyone not like him?**

Text Key:

'_thinking_'

"speaking"

"**yelling**"

"_**Fafnir Ornitier talking**_"

_'s POV = a character's point of view

Author (Project-Apocolypse, a.k.a. John David Wilson the 1st): Alright, let's get started with the basics. My main character's thoughts will be in between apostrophes ('), as well as being italicized. Since he's going to be a modified Black Waltz, his speech will be in bold italics surrounded by quotation marks ("), when he becomes a Black Waltz, which is sort of like an older sounding version of Vivi's voice. The rest of the speech will be normal.

Fafnir Ornitier (My '_Gaia_' form): _**You don't need to tell them everything in the beginning, before the story starts, do you? They should just read, and then reveiw. Hopefully, you won't get any bad reviews.**_

Author: Right. I am not much of a story writer, but I always try my best. On with the story, since I am not exactly good with this 'before the chapter starts' stuff. Also, the story will switch from my main character's point of view to a different point of view occassionally.

** Part 1: Traveling in the world of Final Fantasy 9 **

Chapter 1: From Earth to Gaia / From human to Waltz

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

John David Wilson's / Fafnir Ornitier's POV-

\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/

In the living room of the Wilson (my family's last name, if you don't count my mom, and my half brother, who have 'Turner' as their last name) residence, I am sitting in the chair closest to the TV, and game consoles (Nintindo 64, and PlayStation 2 Slimline), trying to decide which game to play. "Hmm. Which game should I play, until Dad gets back from taking Mom to work, and Tommy home from work?" I said, looking at the games that are currently in the room. _'Transformers Armada? Nah, Unicron's a bit too hard for me to beat. Project Eden? Perhaps later. I already beat it enough times. Final Fantasy 7: Dirge of Cerberus? As much as I want to beat Deepground up, I'll play it later.'_ I thought, as I glance over to the N64, which still has the 'Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time' game in it. _'Heh. I guess that settles it. If I had Final Fantasy 9, I would be playing that, since I have yet to play it. Oh well, can't change the past.'_ I thought, as I turn the console on, and the game starts up. "I still can't beleive I got all four of the bottles before Tommy did on this game. Watch out, Ganon, because this time I am going to make your tail hurt so much, you won't know what hit you. It's a good thing for me that I also have the 'Biggoron Sword', because without it, I would have had to use the 'Megaton Hammer'." I said, as I watched the title pop-up, just before the screen goes into the 'Kokiri Forest entrance', and then I press the 'START' button on the N64 controller, but what I see on the 'Saved game selection' screen, I didn't expect. "What the heck? What happened to Brent's saved game?" I said, as I look at the empty 3rd slot. I just shrug, and select the empty slot, inputting the name 'Fafnir' just for the fun of it. When I selected 'END', the screen started to do it's usual 'starting new game' sequence, but when the screen showed nothing but black, a blinding golden light suddenly shot out of the TV, and struck me, making me go unconscious.

When I regain consciousness, I open my eyes, only to find that I am not in my living room, or anywhere near my home. Instead, I find that I am in a black-room that has blue-data-streams flowing along the walls, ceiling, and floor. "Where am I?" I ask to no-one inparticular, thinking I won't get a response. The main thing I know is that this is not a dream, nor a vision. I look to my left, and find a door that has a 'Triforce' symbol on it. I stand up, then look to my right, and find a door that has a symbol that can only found in one game: the symbol of FF7's Vincent Valentine. I then turn to look behind me (without moving my feet, which is sometimes a little painful), and find a door that has a symbol that is from the 'Spider Riders' show. Finally, I look straight ahead, and find a black-haired girl that seems familiar, yet new at the same time, which makes me put a look of confusion on my face.

The girl turns to face me, and smiles. "Welcome, John, to your World Database. This is just one of many 'rooms' in the database. I, Princess Garnet Til Alexandros 17th, shall be your guide, for now. Since you wanted to play a game that you do not currently have, you shall be sent to the game's world. The avatars that watch over you are extremely generous to grant you such a good wish, but they said that you won't be in your human body while you are on Gaia." Garnet said, as I start walking to the door that is behind her, and we both notice that I still have the sore knee, and the arm that feels as if something is weighing it down. "It seems that you aren't bothered by some of your 'weaknesses', so to speak. Either way, follow me." Garnet said, while opening the door, and we both walk into another data-streamed room.

I notice that only 2 doors in this room have symbols on them. "This room is for the 'TransFormers: Armada' world, and the 'Project Eden' world, if I am correct." I said, as I look at the 2 doors, pointing to each one respectively, and then looking at Garnet, who just smiles. "The next room will have the door that leads to the world of Final Fantasy 9. Right?" I said, as I walk to the door that is on my left, where Garnet is standing next to. [Forgot to mention that this Garnet is wearing a dress that is similar to the one that she wears at the end of the game, but the one that she is wearing now accomadates her more mature frame (her breasts are 5 times larger than they were when she was 16 years old, and her hair is down to her knees, length-wise). She still looks cute though.] I see her nod, before I open the door.

The person I see standing in the middle of the room is a girl that is wearing a black labcoat with the PlayStation 2 emblem on the top-left of the labcoat's front. "Are you a console-avatar?" I ask the girl, and she nods. "Could you tell me why ya'll dragged me here, before I go to the Final Fantasy 9 world?" I said, as I reposition my glasses, and then yawn a bit.

The female console-avatar giggles a bit, and then smiles. "We brought you here to explain that you shouldn't try to change anything about the game's original story. We know that it has been quite a long time since you saw your father, and your brother play it, which means that you don't remember much about the game's original story, but that is sort of like an advantage, since you won't be completely defenseless on Gaia. By the way, my name is Ellen Nova." She said, as she walks a little closer to me, and looks me over a bit, which makes me feel a bit uncomfortable. "First, we need to keep your glasses here until you come back. Second, your weapons will be chosen to suit your preferred fighting style. Third, your appearance will be changed to the character type that the world deems worthy for you. Finally, you will start out in a place that is close to where the game's original story begins." She said, as I look to the left, and notice a boy there wearing a black labcoat as well, but the N64 emblem is on his labcoat.

I take my glasses off, but strangely, my vision doesn't become blurred. "So, all I have to do is walk through the door, become unconscious, and then wake up on Gaia, walk to Alexandria Castle, and keep my mouth shut about what will happen? Simple enough. I have read stories on '' that have one or two characters that each go through a similar process, but don't at the same time. I most likely won't meet up with them, so this will be relatively easy." I said, as I walk to the center of the room, and notice that the 'Final Fantasy 9' door is the only 'World' door in the room, which means that the other doors lead to more rooms. "This will be awsome." I said, as I walk to the door, and reach for the handle.

The N64 console-avatar smiles, before chuckling. "Try to keep the level of suspicion towards you at 0%. All of us don't want people to question who you really are. Also, a name will come with your new appearance. The world will become familiar, yet new. Keep a level head, or you will become dead. Not literally, of course. Nex Nova is my name." Nex said, as I start to turn the handle on the 'world' door. _'So, the console-avatars sometimes tell jokes, and riddles, in order to make their __charges__ feel calmer, before they go to another world. I find what Nex says to be rather funny.'_ I though as I open the 'world' door, and become engulfed by darkness.

As I start to wake up, I feel a little cold, and I sit up. My head feels a little sore, as I open my eyes, and I find myself in Ice Cavern where the first Black Waltz is fought. "_**Hmm. Since I don't see the dead Sealion, or the corpse of Black Waltz #1, I must have started before the group even starts to get formed.**_" I said, before I realize that my voice is different, like an older Vivi. I look beside me, and notice a rather large broadsword (the blade is 10-feet-long, with the width of it, from tip to hilt, goes from 1-trilometer-wide all the way to 4-feet-wide). I look at the other weapon that is beside me, and I see that it is the Orichalcos Rod (if you want to know what that is, then go to '', type 'Little_Cobra_17' into the 'search' box, and then, after going to that user's album, click the 'Weapons' sub-album). _'In order to blend in, I need to keep the staff-part of the rod, while putting the longsword-part, the shortsword-part, and the dagger-part away, and out of sight.'_ I thought, as I notice a familiar satchel that was used in one of the '' stories that I read that was in the 'Final Fantasy 9' subsection of the 'Games' section, except this satchel was more like a pouch. _'Ah, a satchel that can hold an unlimited amout of items.'_ I thought, as I walk over to the satchel, and start looking in the satchel to see if there is anything that I might need on my 'journey' (I am also ignoring the way I look, until I can find a full length mirror). "_**Let's see. 99 of each restorative item, 99 of each jewel, and at least 1 of each type of equipment. I hope they won't ask how I got so much stuff.**_" I said, as I close the satchel, attach it to my belt, and then I walk over to my 2 weapons. "_**I hope I don't make any mistakes.**_" I said, as I pick up my seemingly-heavy broadsword (which is in fact really light compared to normal broadswords), and then I grab my Orichalcos Rod, but what I saw the moment I touched the staff-part of the rod, was that all three of the blade-parts disconnect from the staff-part, and go into my satchel, while the staff-part reconfigures to look like the Mage's Staff from the 'Kingdom Hearts' series, except the tip of the staff looks more like it resembles a Black Waltz, rather than a Black Mage. _'Wait a minute. Waltz' Staff? Alright, as soon as I find a full length mirror, I am going to look at how I look.'_ I thought, as I look around, and then I see a frozen waterfall that looks like a full-length mirror, except it's not perfectly mirror-like. _'That'll work for now.'_ I thought, as I walk over to the waterfall, and I now see that I look way cooler as a Black Waltz than I did as a human [Think of a 0% ugly Black Waltz #3, and you will have a basic idea of how my Black Waltz form looks. However, I no longer have my brown hair (which is now golden-yellow, and is down to my butt), and the scar that was on the right side of my right eye is no longer there. My clothes have changed to clothing similar to Vivi's Tranced form's clothing, except my clothes are blood-red, golden-yellow, black, and silver. I also have a gauntlet on my right hand that Wolverine (from the X-Men) would kill to get, considering that this gauntlet accomadates someone that is able to make three claws come out of their hand, one between each knuckle, and this gauntlet is silver. Plus, I have very big black-wings that look as if they have been strengthened five-thousand times over]. "_**Heh heh heh. This is awsome. I look 100% better than the other Black Waltzes. My new name is Fafnir Ornitier.**_" I said, as I put my broadsword in it's sheath that is attached to the left side of my belt, and put my Waltz' Staff into my satchel, while making sure that it is easy to grab. "_**Now to head to Alexandria Castle.**_" I said, as I walk out of Ice Cavern, and start dashing through Evil Forest, and then I jump out of the forest, and land a few yards away from Alexandria's gate. "_**That was thrilling. I didn't even know I could jump that high, or run that fast.**_" I said, as I walk towards Alexandria, and enter the part where the fountain is, with a single thought in my mind.

_'This is going to be one heck of a vacation.'_

End of Chapter 1: From Earth to Gaia / From human to Waltz

Author: Well, I do hope I didn't ruin anything so far. But, seriously, I would look better as Fafnir Ornitier, my 'made-up' Black Waltz. In the next chapter, Fafnir will meet Vivi. If any one has any requests about putting their own 'made-up' characters into this story, put the request into a reveiw, please.

Fafnir Ornitier: _**Just to let everyone know. If you have a female character that you would like me to get 'hooked-up' with, let the author know as well.**_


End file.
